marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Mercedes Knight (Earth-616)
; formerly , Misty Knight's crew, Daughters of the Dragon, | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Nightwing Restorations Ltd, New York City, formerly mobile in Asia | Gender = Female | Height = 5'9" | Weight = 136 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Her bionic arm | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Bail enforcement officer, former private investigator, mercenary, bodyguard, policewoman | Education = Metro College | Origin = Misty graduated the top of her class when training to become a police officer. In the line of duty, Misty tried to remove a bomb planted by terrorists but it exploded before she could throw it. Her arm was amputated and replaced with a bionic arm. | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Tony Isabella; Arvell Jones; Roy Thomas; Ross Andru, | First = Marvel Team-Up #1 | HistoryText = Daughters of the Dragon During her tenure as a police officer Misty became good friends with Colleen Wing after saving her life during a shootout. Unable to continue active duty after being injured, losing her arm, Misty rejected settling for a desk job and instead left the NYPD to start a private investigation business with Colleen; Nightwing Restorations, LTD. The two specialized in missing persons cases, and came to be known as the Daughters of the Dragon for their training in Eastern martial arts and Colleen's samurai sword skills. The Daughters of the Dragon have frequently teamed up with Iron Fist and Luke Cage, along with the Heroes for Hire. Misty has long been romantically linked with Danny Rand though she also briefly romanced Tyrone King when Rand was believed dead. Civil War/Initiative Misty Knight and Coleen Wing were contacted by Iron Man, Reed Richards, and Spider-Man to reform Heroes for Hire in order to track down superhumans refusing to comply with the Superhuman Registration Act. Initially hesitant, the pair eventually created a team including Shang-Chi, Humbug, Orka, Black Cat, Paladin and a new Tarantula. Misty was one of the 142 registered superheroes who were part of the the Initiative. This put a strain on her relationship with Danny as he had joined the New Avengers roster opposed to the SHRA, though they continued to have an infrequent sexual relationship. When the Hulk returned to attack New York, Heroes for Hire were deployed to help, with disasterous consquences after an encounter with the alien race, the Brood, in which several members became possessed. The physical and mental strain caused several members to leave. Though Misty herself continued to aid in overcoming the Hulk's forces, Heroes for Hire was officially disbanded. Shadowland After Daredevil issued Ninja clan The Hand as Hell's Kitchen's ultimate force of dark justice, Misty was asked by a mobster to investigate the murder of his brother. Misty declined to formally accept the man as her client but pursued the investigation of her own free will as the body was found baring The Hand insignia and yet seemed too brutal to be of Daredevil's doing. As more criminals were discovered dead and marked they attracted the attention of vigilante Shroud, international bounty hunter Silver Sable and mercenary Paladin, all of whom had their own reasons for persuing the case and agreed to work with Misty. Midway through the investigation Misty was part of a small cadre of super-hero friends of Daredevil who pleaded to have an intervention with him about Shadowland and The Hand's presence and effect on New York. Unwilling to listen to reason, Daredevil, now possessed by an ancient demonic beast, dispatched White Tiger, Typhoid Mary and many Hand Ninja to eradicate his former allies. The battle resulted in an explosion in Shadowland palace itself and the heroes barely managed to escape. Her suspicions of the real perpetrators were confirmed when she was attacked and left to bleed in an alley. Waking up in hospital being cared for by Danny and Silver, she deduced that the Hand Ninja who had warned her previously were in fact members of the NYPD who were taking advantage of the Shadowland situation as an opportunity to eliminate criminals from earlier cases in disguise as Hand Ninja. Gathering Silver, Shroud and Paladin, Misty orchestrated the crooked cops into revealing themselves in front of The Hand as well as the rest of the NYPD - resulting in their arrest and an end to the killings. Misty rejoined Daredevil's friends in their gambit to release him from The Hand's dark influence and purge Shadowland from Hell's Kitchen. Though successful Daredevil was now in hiding, guilt ridden about his actions. In the wake of Shadowland Misty reformed Heroes for Hire, this time taking a withdrawn role and directing other heroes. | Powers = | Abilities = Master Martial Artist: Misty Knight is well-versed in Martial Arts and hand-to-hand combat. She has been trained additionally by some of the best martial artists in the world such as Iron Fist and Shang-Chi. Detective Skill: Misty Knight is a skilled detective, capable of observation, forensic investigation, and inductive and deductive reasoning of the highest caliber. Given any mystery, she can arrive at the correct conclusions with a fraction of the data. Interrogation Expert Expert Marksman: She is an exceptional marksman who is sometimes depicted as being ambidextrous in this respect. She is skilled in sharpshooting and knife throwing. | Strength = Misty Knight possesses the normal human strength of a woman of her age, height, and build who engages in intensive regular exercise. Misty's bionic arm gives her super strength that can be applied as a vice grip. As the rest of her body is not bionic, she's not strong enough to support extra weight her bionic arm may handle. | Weaknesses = The of Misty Knight's body is not cybernetically enhanced, she cannot lift objects heavier than her back, shoulders, and legs can physically support. Her arm's advantages as a weapon are limited to kinetic crushing and impact forces. | Equipment = First Bionic Arm: Misty Knight due to losing her right arm in the line of duty was provided a bionic right arm by Tony Stark himself. The arm was constructed from steel, and designed by Stark International. It possessed a vice like grip and allowed limited super strength. Second Bionic Arm: Misty Knight later received an upgrade via a new bionic arm built by Stark Industries. The new arm was made from a Antarctic Vibranium and diamond combined alloy. Due to the new material at close range it can liquefy most metals including Adamantium. Much like to Iron Man's armor it can generate a wide anti-gravity repulsor field. This arm also has the capacity to produce concentrated beam of cryogenic energy, covering an area in ice. Tony Stark later revealed the new arm allows her some limited technopathic capabilities; as she used it to take control of a group of attacking robots. Daniel Rand later funded an upgrade of the arm to include magnetism and a concussive blast. | Transportation = Conventional automobiles. | Weapons = Conventional firearms. | Notes = | Trivia = * Misty was once roommates with Jean Grey in college. | Wikipedia = Misty Knight | Links = * at Marvel Directory * at Marvel.com }} Category:Cyborgs Category:50-State Initiative members Category:Misty Knight's crew members